musical_theaterfandomcom-20200213-history
To Break in a Glove
'To Break in a Glove '''is the 10th song in Dear Evan Hansen. It is performed by Michael Park and Ben Platt as their characters, Larry Murphy and Evan Hansen. During this song, Larry bonds with Evan like father and son by giving him Connor's old baseball glove. Lyrics ''EVAN: This glove's really cool, wow. LARRY: Oh, why don't you take it? EVAN: Oh. No, no, I couldn't. LARRY: Why not? EVAN: Are you sure? LARRY: I bought this glove a thousand years ago For some birthday or some Christmas that has come and gone I thought we might play catch or... I don't know But he left it in the bag, with the tag still on You'll have to break it in though, first. You can't catch anything with it that stiff. EVAN: How do you break it in? LARRY: Well, it's all a process that is really quite precise A sort of secret method known to very few So, if you're in the market for professional advice Well today could be a lucky day for you Shaving cream. EVAN: Shaving cream? LARRY: Oh yeah. You rub that in for about five minutes, tie it all up with rubber bands, put it under your mattress, and sleep on it. And you do that for at least a week, every day, consistent. And though this method isn't easy Every second that you spend is gonna pay off It'll pay off in the end It just takes a little patience It takes a little time A little perseverance And a little uphill climb You might not think it's worth it You might begin to doubt But you can't take any shortcuts You gotta stick it out And it's the hard way But it's the right way The right way... to break in a glove With something like this, you gotta be ready to put in the work, make the commitment. So what do you think? EVAN: I mean, definitely. LARRY: Some people say just use a microwave Or try that "run it through hot water" technique Well, they can gloat about the time they saved 'Til they gotta buy another glove next week LARRY: It just takes a little patience EVAN: It takes a little patience LARRY: Takes a little time A little perseverance EVAN: Takes a little time Perseverance And a little uphill climb LARRY: And a little uphill climb And it's the hard way But it's the right way The right way... EVAN: The right way... LARRY: 'Cause there's a right way in everything you do Keep that grit Follow through EVAN: Keep that grit Follow through LARRY: Even when everyone around you thinks you're crazy Even when everyone around you lets things go And whether you're prepping for some test Or you're miles from some goal Or you're just trying to do what's best For a kid who's lost control You do the hard thing 'Cause that's the right thing Yeah, that's the right thing EVAN: Connor was really lucky to have a dad that... uh, a dad who cared so much about... taking care of stuff. LARRY: Shaving cream, rubber bands, mattress, repeat. Got it? EVAN: Got it. LARRY: It's the hard way EVAN: But it's the right way & EVAN: The right way To break in a glove LARRY: You're good to go. Category:Pages Category:Songs Category:Dear Evan Hansen Category:10 Category:Dear Evan Hansen Songs